Intertwined Akane Uchiha
by NarutardsForev.TomatoesForev
Summary: Akane Uchiha. A girl torn between two brothers. Suzume Ai. A girl abused by her mother. How will the two meet? Akane's side of Intertwined. DeidaraXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Akane Uchiha is Sasuke's older sister by 1 year and Itachi's younger sister by 4 years, meaning that she is the middle child. **

**This fanfic is called Intertwined because Mika (the other writer) has a prologue that is combined with mine. And it might not intertwine that much yet but oh trust me it will. And btw before you go and say MARY SUE ALL UP IN THIS PLACE please understand that its only the prologue.**

**So enjoy the angsty-ness **

**Akane's Room In Uchiha Lair**

"Its okay Sasuke, Otousan and Okaasan are safe…" I murmured while trying to comfort a seven-year-old crying Sasuke. It was the morning after the Uchiha Massacre and the Uchiha Lair was covered in blood.

"No… I saw Itachi-Nii killing them… I hate him!" Sasuke blubbered through tears.

"Its very disrespectful to hate your Nii-san." I replied. "Didn't he say he did it to make you stronger? Then why are you crying?"

"Because… Otousan and Okaasan are dead… What will we do?" Sasuke started crying again. I rested my hand onto Sasuke's head and started gently brushing his hair with my fingers.

"Oneechan, what will we do? We have nobody else…" Sasuke muttered. Tears started to form in my eyes and I let them fall. "I know, I know…" I agreed. "We'll be fine… we're Uchiha…" I murmured back and wiped my eyes. I gently stood up from the ground and Sasuke looked up at me with red puffy eyes. I smiled painfully and ruffled his hair. I left my room and I found that tears were forming in the corners of my eyes again. This time I let them fall without restrictions. I carefully opened Otousan and Okaasan's room and stared at the blood covering the ground and walls. Thankfully Itachi had buried their bodies. The only thing that was left was outlines of my parents' bodies on the bloody ground. I sat down into a ball shape with my thighs pressed to my face and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I felt a warm being pressed against my side and found that Sasuke was next to me, sound asleep. I started running my fingers into his hair and sighing.

"Oh Itachi, what will I do?"

Please R&R! Feel free to flame


	2. Intertwined Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O.C. And plus who even reads disclaimers anyways?

A/N: This is gonna be a longer chappie! YAYY

"Wake up Sasuke its time for the Academy!" I softly called as Sasuke was peacefully resting in his bed.

"Okaasan?" Sasuke murmured as he wiped his still-puffy eyes.

"No, its Oneechan" I answered as Sasuke slowly sat up. I slowly smiled and handed my little brother some fresh clothes to wear. "You can't go to the Academy like THAT can you?" I playfully teased as I pointed to Sasuke's tear-stained shirt.

"Oneechan I don't think we should be happy… Okaasan and Otousan are gone, so we have to be sad, right?" Sasuke quietly asked as he took the clothes from my outstretched hand. My smile faded and I looked away.

"We have to be strong, we have to… gain… revenge right?" I coughed as I exited the room. "Ill be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and I left him to change. After we both had a tomato omelet we headed out the door to walk to the Academy.

"Oh… Do you see that girl and that boy? I hear they are the only Uchiha survivors after Itachi massacred their clan." A villager whispered to another.

"Yeah, don't you feel sorry for them? I mean, their own Nii-san too." The other villager answered. I twitched and bent down to Sasuke.

"Don't listen to them. We are Uchiha. We have to be strong." I repeated as we walked along.

"Yeah, but they are right, Itachi did murder everyone… I still hate him." Sasuke coldly replied. I recoiled and we didn't say a word until we reached the school.

"I'm going to be out late so walk home by yourself okay?" I stated as we parted to go to our classes. Sasuke replied with the signature 'Hn' and I smirked as we walked away.

"Alright class." Akameko-Sensei started as everyone was seated. "As you know we are going to be practicing teamwork so our early graduates have some practice before they leave off to split into teams." Half of the class groaned and I rested my chin on my hands and sighed.

"Okay I am going to split you up into teams with actual sensei's. These will be your permanent teams whether you graduate early or you don't. When your name is called please come down and meet your teammates and your sensei." Akameko announced.

"But we're only eight years old! Aren't we too young to do missions?" A student shouted from his seat.

"I know, but we still need practice, ne?" Akameko absentmindedly replied as she flipped through some papers. Just then 9 instructors walked into the room.

"Ah right on time." She muttered and introduced all of them. There was one that was wearing dark green spandex, had a shiny bowl haircut and was standing in a nice guy pose. I scoffed and looked out the window. 'How are these people going to be trainers? They look ridiculous!' I thought to myself. I heard the other kids gasp in excitement. I looked out the window. I saw the destroyed Uchiha Lair in the background and I suppressed a tear. 'No Akane. You cannot show emotion here. People will think you are weak.' I told myself silently.

"Neji, Tenten and Lee. You will go with Gai here." I heard Akameko call out as she pointed to the spandex-dude. I exhaled. Good thing I didn't get him.

And last leam… Akane, Daiki, and Kenji you will come with me." Akameko said. I looked at the remaining people. There was a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and he was wearing a dark blue shirt with grey pants. He looked promising. The other boy had medium length (for a boy) flaming red hair and a white and blue outfit on. He had a bored expression on his face. I smiled. 'Good. Not some horrible dumb-looking kids on my squad. Then again, I am in the early graduation so the rest of my team is in early graduation. That makes them smart, right?' I thought to myself. I got up and walked down towards Akameko.

"Alright. Everybody will be participating in D-rank cat-capture missions." Akameko informed. "You are dismissed. My team, we're staying in here for a bit."

"CAT-CAPTURE? You're kidding me." The brown haired guy exclaimed.

"Not quite, Daiki." Akameko answered. I assumed then that the redhead was Kenji.

"Why are we in here?" I asked quietly.

"Ahh yes. You group are advanced early graduates. We are going on a small C-rank escort mission to the Flower Village." She replied. My eyebrows raised slightly and so my other teammate's.

"We are not even chuunin yet. Is this allowed?" Daiki asked. Akameko nodded. "You are early graduates. Might as well take a mission. I believe that the cat mission is way to easy for you. We have to get going though. Even though cat-capture is a long and arduous process, we only have about 3 hours to complete our mission."

"Hai." My teammates and I nodded and our team began to head to the village gates to start our escort.

Akane: That was long!

Daiki: That's what she said kukukuku

Akane and Kenji: Wowowow so original

Akameko: Really Daiki? Well whatever R&R!


	3. Intertwined Chapter 2

/A/N: And assuming the children of the Konoha Police Force are all 'Advanced' I made Akane advanced 2…. Sorry if it seems Mary-sue but it makes sense later, I promise.

Well anyways ENJOYY

.o.O.o.

"Konichiwa. Are you my escorts?" I heard a voice behind me timidly ask. My teammates and I swung around and saw a short, extremely pale young woman who was wearing a loose sleeveless light pink dress covered in small black eighth notes that came down to her feet. On her thin legs, I observed a long bag, which I assumed held flowers of some sort because she was a gardener. Her long, dark orange hair was styled in loose curls that rested on one side of her shoulders, revealing white bandages on her neck.

"Genki desu ka? You are Madoka-san, correct?" Akameko asked. Madoka nodded and bowed, her hair falling past her neck, slightly revealing a strange black mark above her collarbone.

" Yes, thank you. You are very kind to escort me, although are these certified genin here? I do not see any ninja headbands." She replied, standing back up so her mark was no longer visible. I swear I could see her deep onyx eyes scanning me and I flinched.

"No, actually, these are genin's-to-be. They will be graduating from the academy earlier than most of their age." Akameko replied.

"I see." Madoka spoke. I swore I saw little black flames dance across the skin of her collarbone, but they receded as quickly as they came. My eyebrow raised and I looked her in her black eyes. She didn't react at all and looked back at Akameko.

"Well, do you mind if we start? I have to return quickly to my village. I only came here to visit the Yamanaka Flower Shop and speak with the owner. Nice people, yes, very nice… " I heard Madoka ramble.

"Oh yes. We have to get back to the village soon as well." Akameko replied and she nodded towards my teammates and I. Kenji and I made our way across to Madoka's right side and Daiki walked across to Madoka's left side. Akameko stayed behind her.

"We can depart now." Akameko spoke from behind. At that the five of us started our escort to the flower village. The late summer sun glared at us from above, and I was glad I wore my sweat-wicking ninja leggings. As I took out a small water canteen from my leg pocket, I put my long black hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of my face and took a slow sip of the cool water in the canteen. As I put it away I could hear Kenji mutter about something.

"Wait what the kunai…." I heard Kenji mutter again and I nudged him questioningly.

"Oh nothing Akane…" He replied, kicking away a rock on the road with his sandals.

"What is it?" I pressed. Kenji leaned towards me and I swore I could feel myself turning red. He looked into my eyes and whispered, "Did you see Madoka-San? There was like black fire on her. Her collarbone. It was so weird…"

"You saw that too? Wow this can't be a coincidence…" I analyzed and I subtly looked at her. She had an innocent look plastered on her face and I couldn't see a single mark scar her skin. She walked with a leisurely pace and didn't miss a beat as her sandals hit the dry ground. I turned back to Kenji and he shrugged. All of a sudden, I felt the presence of something…some object or person disrupting the calm atmosphere in which we were walking though.

"Kenji, do you feel that?" I asked as I looked around. Kenji looked at me again and his eyes widened. I looked back at Akameko and she already had a kunai in her hand.

"DAIKI, KENJI AND AKANE. LETS MOVE." She shouted and I stood in a ninja stance with my two arms crossed over my body. Kenji and Daiki jumped closer to Madoka and Akameko took her black Konohan ninja headband off her wrist and used it to put her hair up. After I saw a shine of metal reflect off the sun's rays, all I could see was smoke. Thick, ash-colored clouds of foul smelling gas clouded my vision and blocked my nose of any scent. I coughed violently and tasted the blood escaping my throat. _What is happening to me? I should be able to handle a smoke bomb. _I thought to myself. I coughed a few more times and I collapsed on the ground, my vision turning black and my mind becoming blank of all thought. The last thing I heard was Akameko's voice warning me to stay on my feet.

.o.O.o.

All I heard was ringing. Pain seared through my chest and my collarbone for whatever reason. My throat burned and my eyes hurt. I could feel the world coming back into my thoughts, my mind flooded with questions of what had happened to me. It felt as if poison had entered my body, on top of a burning pain in my chest,

"Akane? AKANE?" I heard a voice on top of the ringing in my ears. I slowly opened an eye and I could see a mass of red hair and green eyes staring into mine. My other eye opened and both eyes instantly dilated. I immediately sat up and my forehead banged on something hard.

"IIIIEEEEE!" Kenji wailed and as my eyes traveled beyond him I could see Daiki and Akameko staring at me as well. Akameko was holding a white pouch.

"Akane. Are you okay?." Daiki asked, concern coating his words.

"Aa, gomen Kenji." I apologized. "No, my right collarbone and neck really hurt." I started again, answering Daiki's question.

"Well, you have a black seal on it, so I wouldn't be surprised." He answered as Akameko motioned for me to sit up. "It seems Madoka-San has disappeared as well."

"What? What happened?" I asked as Akameko placed the white pouch in my hand and motioned for me to place it on my collarbone. I hissed as the heat from the pack came in contact with my bruised skin.

"You were out for about 4 hours, and in your sleep you were writhing around and clawing at your neck. We are not sure what it is, but we are going to try to cure whatever is going on." Akameko informed me and I looked at her as if to say _What the hell? _


End file.
